Wufei's Secrets
by LigerWolfe
Summary: Wufei has too many Secrets and won't tell anyone.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wufei's Secrets 2/? Author: Liger Wolfe (LigerWolfe@yahoo.com) Category: Drama, angst, Romance, Pairings: 5x2 Implied 5XM, mentioning of 3X4 Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: none Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, angst, OCC, Implied shotacon, Disclaimers: I don't own the GW boys. Note: //\\: Wufei Thinking; /\Duo thinking  
  
Wufei sat in the great room of their current safe house reading The Art of War in his chair. (O.K. so it's not his chair but no one else sits there) He wasn't really reading, but no one else in the room could tell. He glanced around the room, Heero was typing away at his laptop, Quatre and Trowa were sitting in the love seat watching what Duo was watching on T.V., (or at least they pretended to watch) and Duo was sitting on the floor, in front of the T.V. watching Tom and Jerry. He may have glanced around the room, but he kept his eyes on Duo. Duo was laughing his head off at the cats' feeble attempts to trap the mouse. He kept bouncing up and down, his braid moving in the motion. //Awe man! Look at him. If only he knew what he does to me? Even his laughing at that stupid show gets me hot. Not to mention him bouncing up and down like that. Oh, I haven't been in anyone in so long, after a while that bar in town gets boring.\\ Wufei shifted in order to hide is on coming erection. // what would he say if he knew? He's probably as straight as sword. But still, I want to know what it feels like at least once, even if he doesn't want to be with me. Man, I'm so hot! \\ Wufei began to rub his erection slightly between his legs trying to get more friction. //I have to go. I have to find someone to fuck, even an amateur.\\ Wufei set down the paper and walked calmly to his room not to alarm his fellow pilots. Upon entering the room, Wufei slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. He then went to his bed and kicked one of the floor boards, it popped into the air and Wufei caught it tightly in his hands. Looking at what he uncovered, he lifted a box from the open space. Then he shuffled through the stuff inside until he found the right clothing. He returned the box and the board to it rightful place and ran to take a shower. He came out and soon changed into a pair of tight cut off jeans and a black tank top, then he put his trench coat over him and walked out of his room. He walked through the living room to the front door, hoping no one would ask him where he was going. This was the fifth time he had gone out this week like this because he continued to stair at Duo so much. "Hey Wu-man?" Duo asked as he looked at Wufei trying to leave. "Yes, Duo?" "Where are you headed?" "Out. I'll be back later." And with that Wufei was out the door. //Man that was a close one and the look on his face was priceless. He's so caring about all of us. \\ Wufei drove off into the on coming darkness.  
  
*** "Hey, Heero?" Duo asked turning around looking at the pilot. "Hn." "What's yup with Wufei? That is the fifth time he has left this week like that?" Duo asked standing and sitting in Wufei's chair. "He's right Heero, what's up?" Quatre commented. "I don't know. What I do know is that he always comes home with a smile on his face." Replied without even lifting his head from the computer. "Hmm." Duo sat deeply into the chair taking in all of Wufei's smells that were on it.  
  
*** Wufei got to the club and parked the car behind it just in case the guys decided to go out for food. Tossing the coat in the car and taking his hair out of the tight hair band, Wufei walked seductively in the club. After getting a glimpse at the merchandise, Wufei walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. "Let me get that gorgeous." a man next to him said paying for Wufei's beer.  
  
Wufei stepped next to the man and ran his fingers slowly across his milky skin. He eyed him as he took a gulp of the beer and then whispered in his ear, "I might want to see you later." And with that Wufei walked onto the dance floor. "Hi Wufei." "Hey Wufei." Wufei smiled at all the boys that were serenading him with whistles and 'heys'. Then he singled out two men on the floor and proceed to bump and grind with them, him sandwiched in between the two.  
  
*** It was past midnight and Duo still sat curled up in Wufei's chair. Heero had gone to bed a while ago; he justified it by saying that he had a mission tomorrow. A tear began to slowly push its way down Duo's cheek. "Where are you Wufei?"  
  
*** "You know boys," Wufei yelled over the music to the guys that he was dancing with. "I have a tendency to be able to give and receive at the same time." "Really?" they replied intrigued. Wufei smiled again and walked from the two boys who continued to look at him. He curled his finger at them motioning for them to follow him. He turned with a smile on his face and walked downstairs to the bottom of the club. As the blue florescent lights caught their eyes, moans caught their ears. On every side on them guys were fucking and being fucked. Wufei walked over to the corner and lay against the wall gently. He motioned them to him again and whispered into their ears, "Fuck me!" Wufei was then hoisted into the air while his shorts were dropped to the floor. He was entered forceful from behind while another man placed himself on his cock. Their fluid motion began to push Wufei over the edge as the man behind him pounded him forward and he pushed into the one in front of him. "Oh . . . Oh . . ." Wufei moaned as another man came up to him and put himself deep inside of his mouth. "Hey look its Wufei, taking on three guys." A boy said to his friend across the room, "He's known around these parts to take more guys than Brian can." "Really?" the other guy said. "Yeah, really!" Soon this was too much for the boys, who also joined in the fun. Wufei was beginning to become too full. He smiled looking at the boys and thought to himself, this is what I needed, but I wish it was Duo I was inside. Then Wufei came hard deep inside the boy he was fucking. "Sorry, guys but I have had my fill." Wufei said putting his pants back on. "Awe man! Wufei are you coming back any time soon?" a guy asked. "I don't know maybe." and with a short kiss Wufei was out of the club.  
  
He walked back to the car and put his hair back in a pony tale. As he took the coat out of the car and putting it on, Wufei looked up at the full moon. He smiled and got in the car to drive back to the safe house. As he entered the safe house he smiled, Duo was sitting in his chair curled in a ball sleeping. Wufei went to his room and changed, then he came back out and picked the boy up. Duo curled into the embrace that held him. Since duo's room was locked the only thing left to do was take him and put him in his bed with him. Duo curled into Wufei's embrace and went to sleep. Wufei smiled himself before falling asleep.  
  
TBC 


	2. Wufei's Secrets 2?

***  
  
Title: Wufei's Secrets 2/? Author: Liger Wolfe (LigerWolfe@yahoo.com) Category: Drama, angst, Romance, Pairings: 5x2 Implied 5XM, mentioning of 3X4 Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: none Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, angst, OCC, Implied shotacon, Disclaimers: I don't own the GW boys. Note: //\\: Wufei Thinking; /\Duo thinking.  
  
Wufei awoke slightly as the sun glared in his eyes. He placed his head over his face and groaned, "It's too early for sunlight." He rolled over in the bed and placed his arm around the mass of heat that was lying next to him. His eyes popped open, and almost yelled, "Holy shit! Duo's still in here, still asleep!" "Not any more I'm not. Morning Fei-kun. I heard that you are not a morning person when you growled at the sun. I'll have you know neither am I." Duo then curled up close to Wufei and pretended to begin to fall asleep again. "Duo, wait a moment, aren't you even wondering why you slept in here instead of your bed room?" Wufei cried, pushing back from the smaller boy. "No, not really. I probably fell asleep in your chair by time you got home, which I know I wasn't suppose to be sitting in, but it smelled just like you and lulled me to sleep slowly. Anyway, I keep my door lock in my bed room for reasons which will stay untold, and you probably just decided to put me in your bed because you didn't want to wake me." Duo paused for a moment and looked up at the baffled bishonen and smiled for a moment, "Do you mind if I stay here and curl up in the bed? Like I said, I'm not a morning person and want some more sleep. Besides, I like your bed." Duo then curled up into another ball and tried to fall asleep. Wufei sat there for a moment looking at the other boy, smiling gently down at him. Then he shook himself back to reality and replied, "Sure, I'm just going to take a shower." With that he left. Duo sighed in the bed and turn to lay flat against the sheets. / Wufei, why are pushing your self away from me? Don't you see that I love you? And why do you leave almost every night in that coat and returning almost seconds before three in the morning? So many questions but no answers.\ Duo rolled over at let those thoughts lull him back to sleep. Wufei sat on the floor of the shower in content as the water poured over him. // Maybe I should tell him. Maybe he should know. But what if he rejects me because of it? What if he tells me he doesn't love me and never can? \\ Tears began to slowly run down Wufei's face and he slipped a few sobs out. // No I am stronger that this, I can live with just being his friend can't I. He probably sees me only as his friend and nothing more, nothing more because I am so weak. I couldn't even defend myself against Meiran. Oh Meiran, How I loved you! And yet, how I never told you my deepest secret before you died. Maybe if you knew you would not have died. I never told you because I believe I would seem even weaker than I showed to you. \\ Wufei reached behind his head and pulled the small tie from his hair, allowing it to cascade down his face to hide his tears. He then, if possible, sunk lower into the shower and just let the tears flow from his eyes as memories replied through his head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wufei, get back here! You have to study," Dr. Chang, Wufei's father, yelled as a seven year old boy ran through there house. "You cannot go a play. You're going to be an amazing scholar, and I am going to make sure of it." Dr. Chang grabbed a strong grip on Wufei's shirt, lifted the boy in the air and began to carry him back into the house. "But Father, I don't wanna be a scholar. I don't want to fight for the colony and most of all I don't want to marry Meiran." Wufei screamed as he tried to kick his way out of his fathers grip. "I don't care what you want. You are going to be a scholar and an amazing martial artist," Dr. Chang through Wufei into a large training room, "Now get changed, your instructor has been waiting over an hour." And with that Dr. Chang left slamming the door.  
  
Four hours later Wufei sat in the tub, relaxing in the tub after a painful training session. He sat back in the tub and laid his on the rail. Just as his eyes began to drift sleep the bathroom door slammed open and his father stood within the arc way. "Wufei, what the hell are you doing still in this tub? I told you to take a quick shower not a long bath." He yelled. "I'm sorry father; I just got wrapped up in the warmth of the water." Wufei pleaded back at his father. "Oh I'll give you something to get wrapped up in!" he bellowed in response grabbing Wufei's arm and pulling him stark naked out of the tub. "Come on now!" He pushed Wufei in front of him, slamming him into certain walls as the crossed the house. When they came to his father's bedroom, Wufei was slammed on the bed and his father went to lock the door for a moment. "Please dad don't, please I'll be good." Wufei pleading trying to make his way to the door, but was shoved back against the floor. "Ever since your mother died all you wanted to do was be like her, a little bitch who cares more about playing around instead of work. Well I'll give you some work damn it!" His father began to undo is belt. "NO father not that No." Wufei begged as he was ripped from the floor and thrown back on the bed. "No dad not that not that!" "What did you call me?" Wufei's father screamed slapping him in the face before climbing on the bed and starting to unbutton his slacks. Tears streamed down Wufei's face as he tried with all his might to get from that bed. But he was just too little. Before long the door was kicked open and Chinese guards walked into the room armed with rifles. "Get him off that boy." A voice echoed around the room. At first Wufei's view was obstructed as the guards pulled his father from on top of him, while his boxers were still on him, his pants hanging from one of his legs. Then Wufei got a good look at the man where the voice came from. "Master O. Thank you." Wufei yelled jumping from the bed and ran into his masters arms. Three hours later Wufei sat in the imperial office with the president of L3 crying his eyes out to his master and the president explaining what has been happening since his mother died five years ago. "Wufei, you don't have to worry about him any longer. He was put to death an hour ago." Master O replied as he held the boy close to him. "Now I have an offer for you. I know how much like your mother you are and I believe that its not that you don't want to be a scholar, it's that you never got to play once. So if you are willing the state will send you to a boarding school on the other side of the colony. I must say it's lovely because I went there." the president added waiting for Wufei's response. Wufei looked up, smiled, giggled and replied, "Yeah, that'll be fun and Master O?" "Yes Wufei?" "Why do you have so much hair growing from your nose?" Wufei asked getting a laugh from both Master O and the president. "Well," he replied rubbing his head, "I have to grow it somewhere, I guess."  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
Wufei wiped his face of the new fallen tears and stood up. He began to wash his body as more thoughts poured into his head. //After that my life was good; I went to school and had fun learning. However once again all that ended when I was to marry Meiran.\\  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Wufei, look at you, you weakling!" Meiran yelled when she found Wufei lying in the flowers reading and playing with a rabbit. "Why can't you practice martial arts like the rest of the men around the colony?" Wufei looked at her sternly and then returned to what he was doing. He was not willing to defend himself again to her. "Tell me damn it." Meiran yelled again shaking him. "Because, I don't like to fight," Wufei returned, "Meiran why don't we go for a walk to the waterfall and just sit with each other for a while?" "You want to sit. Of all the important things in the world to do you want to sit." Meiran turn and began to walk back to the house. "You are a weakling." Wufei sighed and sat back down in the grass, "Why can't you love me as I love you Meiran? Why can't you see me for who I am?"  
  
*End Flash back*  
  
Wufei stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a warm towel. He continued to stand deep in thought as he rang the water from his hair. //After she died I was relieved and yet sad at the same time. Relieved because I would here no more taunts that I was weak. Sad because I had loved her and she never realized it.\\ Wufei walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head and his legs. He walked into his bedroom to noticed Duo still lying there sleeping. "He's so beautiful when he sleeps." Wufei said aloud walking toward the braid boy. He sat causally on the bed and looked closer at Duo, brushing the hair from his eyes. When Duo felt the touch upon his forehead he leaned into it, wanting, hoping for more of the silky fingers that touched his skin. Wufei's two fingers glided down from his forehead over the boy's cheeks and ever so slowly over Duo's lips savoring every motion. "Oh what I give to kiss those beautiful full lips even just once." Wufei spoke aloud again. Duo moaned quietly when he heard those words. Wufei took the moan as a sign that Duo was to awaken in a moment and quickly jumped from the bed to put some clothes on. He glanced down upon himself and noticed how hard he had gotten just by touch the child and decided it was time once again to go and relieve some tension. He went into the closet and put on a pair of boxers and then went back to the bed to pick out some clothes. He figured Duo for sleeping and lifted the board by his bed. /What is he doing? / Duo thought as he glanced out of one eye while Wufei pulled the box from the hole in the floor. Duo watched as he pulled out a pair of black leather jeans, a shirt that read 'You're my Bitch', and then he placed the box back in the hole and the board back on top. Wufei then changed into the clothes, put his trench coat on and left the room. Duo jumped from the bed ran to his room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tight-T and ran to the living room. On the couch were Trowa and Quatre cuddling in front of a movie and fire. "Did Wufei just leave?" he asked franticly "Yeah, he didn't say where he was going." Quatre replied "Thanks Q-man." Duo then ran out of the door just in time to see Wufei Drive out of the driveway. He jumped into his car and took off at the boy. /I'm not going to lose you now.\ Duo thought as he put on the gas and followed Wufei to a club. When Duo saw Wufei park the car, get out, take the coat off and walk into a club Duo said aloud, "He's going clubbing? Perfect Wufei Clubbing?" Duo jumped from the jeep and ran in the club with a sly smile. /Well to can play it that game.\ 


	3. Wufei's Secrets 3?

Title: Wufei's Secrets 3/? Author: Liger Wolfe (LigerWolfe@yahoo.com) Category: Drama, angst, Romance, Pairings: 5x2 Implied 5XM, mentioning of 3X4 Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: none Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, angst, OCC, Implied shotacon, Disclaimers: I don't own the GW boys. Note: //.\\: Wufei Thinking. /.\Duo thinking.  
  
Duo walked into the dark room and waited for a moment so his eyes could adjust to the dim light. He looked around the room, he saw men dancing everywhere, he saw people sitting at the bar ordering and receiving drinks and then he saw Wufei poll dancing on one of the polls that held the slim structure up. /Poll dancing, I never thought that Wufei would be a poll dancer. Well, I'm just going to have to have fun too\ Duo thought as he unbraided his hair. He pulled out his knife and roughly cut his jeans to make them short shorts. Finally, he removed his top shirt revealing a muscle shirt skin tight. Duo took off into the crowd of boys, picked a random hot guy, moved him right in front of the poll and proceeded to dance and grind hard into him. The boy thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. Duo, on the other hand, hoped to get Wufei's attention. Wufei, who was grinding hard into the poll as a man grinded into him from behind, glanced around the room as he normally does. He was getting ready to pick two guys to go downstairs with, when he noticed a beautiful god dancing a few feet from him. // I have got to have him. From behind he looks so . . . tasty . . . tantalizing . . . so much like Duo.\\ Just then Duo turned around and grinded into the boy hard, he was now in complete few of Wufei's face, which had its jaw dropped and eyes popping out. Wufei did two double takes as Duo causally waved at him. He then stalked over there, grabbed Duo's arm and pulled the bishie to the bar. "What are you doing here?" Wufei screamed, though you couldn't tell over the music. "I followed you here and decided to find out what you were doing. I must say that I like this place." Duo replied leaning close to the boy, pushing himself slightly upon him. "I really like this place." "But Duo, you're . . . you're too pure and caring for a place like this, for a guy like me." Wufei responded placing his hand upon Duo's shoulders. Duo lowered his head, shook it and looked back up at Wufei with tears in his eyes, "Don't you know that I love you. I've loved you for months I was just . . . I never had the strength to tell you. I figured that if you knew my past you wouldn't love me." Wufei stood there in shock; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. //Duo love's me! He loves ME!!\\. Duo began to shake Wufei back into reality. "Wufei, come on baby. Wufei!" Duo tried to yell over the music. Duo took this as a sign and dragged Wufei's Stunned body out into the rain. The cool droplets of water upon his face brought Wufei back. "You love me?" he asked. Duo wrapped his arms around the taller boy's body and pressed his head to his chest slightly, "Yes Wufei. I love you." Wufei didn't know what to do. He stood there for minutes without realizing that his arms had made their way around Duo's waist as well. Duo snuggled tighter into the embrace and just breathed in the sent of Wufei that he loved so much. After ten minutes Wufei realized what he must say, "I love you too Duo, I just didn't know if you would accept me. There are a lot of things I have been meaning to tell someone, to tell you." Duo lifted his head and looked into Wufei eyes; he could see the reflection of the water in his within. "I'm listening." Wufei smiled tightening his grip on Duo's waist. "Not here, come on lets go back to the safe house. Everyone should be out and if not we can lock ourselves in my room." Duo nodded with a smile and they both returned to one car to leave in the rain.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Wufei made their way to Wufei's room the back in order not to draw attention to their clothing. Upon entering the room Wufei grabbed a towel from the closet and proceeded to dry himself. Duo walked over seductively and spoke, "Don't I get to dry off too?" Wufei smiled, pushed him gently on the bed and straddled him, "No I like you wet." Wufei then leaned in and delivered a fiery kiss upon Duo's lips taking his breath away. He grinned his manhood against Duo's which pulled a sharp moan into the kiss. Duo pushed him back and broke the kiss. Wufei looked down into his deep violet eyes and was about to dive in for another kiss, however duo stopped him. "Gentle Wufei, Gentle." He whispered and with great power picked up the bigger boy, laid him gently on the bed and ripped the shirt off Wufei's chest. "Hey that was my club shirt." Wufei whispered. Duo looked at Wufei's eyes and replied, "You will not need it anymore." Duo gently pushed down on Wufei's chest and placed butterfly kisses on it. Wufei watched the gentle angel kiss up his chest and over his neck. He nipped softly at Wufei's veins and moved up his cheek to claim the sweet lips. He let his hand roam down the muscular chest and pinched his nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Wufei moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. Duo broke the kisses and again looked into Wufei's eyes. Wufei looked back up at him. Duo smiled and continued his soft assault on Wufei's body. He kissed back down his chest stopping at each nipple and nibbling on it for a couple of minutes. Wufei moaned from the sharp nip that he felt from Duo's teeth. Wufei hands ran down Duo's back and snapped off Duo's hair tie leaving his hair to unravel slowly. Duo pushed his hair out of the way as he unbuttoned Wufei's pants and slid them down his legs and off the bed.  
  
Duo glanced up at the bishie and smiled, Wufei was arching to the soft and little touches that Duo made as has his fingers walked back up Wufei's thigh. "Duo," Wufei panted, "do you think I was too rough?" Duo chuckled and replied, "No, I just don't think you have ever been with someone who really loves you instead of someone who just wants your body." Duo then slipped his pants and Wufei's boxers off at the same time revealing two very hard manhood's. Duo then crawled back up Wufei's body, their cocks touching, grinding in the process. "Oh, gods, it's so slow." Wufei moaned rapping his arms around Duo's waist again. Duo captured his lips in a deep hard kiss while one of his hands grabbed the lubrication that sat on the in table. "That's the point; there is more pleasure if you prolong intercourse." Duo replied breaking the kiss. Duo lifted his ass into the air and slowly entered a finger with some lube on it deep inside him. This was the most amazing thing Wufei had ever seen, and it turned him on greatly. Duo moaned deep and hard as he entered another finger. Wufei moaned as hard as Duo had done and asked, "Why do you do that?" "Oh . . . mmm . . . to stretch me or you'll hurt me when you enter." Duo moaned. "No one ever did that for me." Wufei replied. Duo smiled as he pulled his fingers out, "Well, then they were just ass holes and you never have to be with them again." Duo grabbed some more lube and rubbed it upon Wufei's cock. Wufei moaned deeply and arched into the touch of the smaller boy. Duo let out a sigh of relief and began to lower himself on the boy's manhood. Wufei moaned as he was engulfed by the boy's tight ass, he could barely with hold himself from slamming hard into the boy's body. Duo sat himself completely down upon Wufei's manhood; he moaned and arched himself to feel more of the boy inside him. "Friction, please." Wufei moaned begging for more movement. Duo nodded and began to move slowly up and down upon Wufei, he was going to painfully slow for Wufei. Wufei placed his hands on Duo's waist and tried to speed up the process. Duo removed them and put his hands intertwined with Wufei's. "Not . . . yet . . . ." he moaned and continued his slow assault on the boy. Duo guided one of Wufei's hands down his chest and over his cock, urging him to stroke him in time with them. The slow movement was soon too much for Wufei and he released harder than he ever had in his whole life time. "OH GOD DUO!" He screamed as he pumped his fluid deep inside Duo. Duo released as well, screaming Wufei's name as his seed fell over Wufei's hand and chest. He fell limp onto Wufei's body, panting for air.  
  
Duo reached over on the in table and grabbed the towel. He then proceeded to wipe them clean of his seed and when he finished he cuddled into the bigger boys arms and said, "I'm listening." Wufei sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Duo watched as a small tear ran down his face and gently wiped it way from his cheek. "Its very complicated." Wufei replied trying to hide a sob. "Don't worry I have loads of time." Duo replied pulling him closer to him. Wufei began to let everything go and cry.  
  
TBC 


End file.
